


Two Women and a Sexy Night

by Msdarkholme20



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/F, f/f - Freeform, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msdarkholme20/pseuds/Msdarkholme20
Summary: Original Erotica between two female characters with some mild BDSM D/s going on...You cum over for a surprise visit, and get exactly what you need.....
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 11





	Two Women and a Sexy Night

I’m sitting on my couch when I hear the door to my apartment open. I’m not expecting anyone, but I don’t worry because I heard the code entered, the lock deactivated, so I know it’s you. I’m bored, you must have sensed it and came to me. The TV is on but nothing had been catching my attention, I make sure to turn it off and give you my full attention when you round the corner into my living room. 

I catch your eyes immediately when you enter. You seem taken a back by this as we’re looking at each other. You nervously set your purse down on the end table, “Hi,” you say softly motioning to the hall behind you, “is this Okay? You said,”

“I said you could come over whenever you wanted.” I cut you off and stand up. “And I meant it.” I walk over to you. It’s only a few paces, but there is a confidence in it, a power. The half smile on my face gives you all the information you need to know that I am pleased, and knowing that, your own confidence which was once unsecure begins to shine again.

“Okay, I mean good.” You say. I get really close which makes you nervous again, “I didn’t want to intrude because….”

“Shh….” I say softly reaching my hand up to your cheek, you quiet. I slide it touching the skin so softly down to your neck. My hand, wraps around your throat in a comforting grasp and I take the steps to stand behind you. My other arm wraps around your midsection pulling your body firmly against mine. “You may always come here” I whisper in your ear. “When you need to belong to someone, you can always belong to me.”

You don’t respond in words, but a deep breath is exhaled, your shoulders, and every other visible muscle relaxes. The tension… gone. You stand on your own, but that is it. Limp, you become moldable.

“Close your eyes.” You do. I tilt your head and begin kissing down your neck. You moan at my touch which only makes me pull you in tighter. This continues on for a couple minutes. I suckle up and down your neck, your moans exciting me until I have to clench my own thighs and force myself to pull back or I will just take you straight back to my bedroom and the evening will climax much too soon. Nothing wrong with that, but I have bigger plans.

You whine at my retreat, and I try not to show it, but I have to take a couple seconds to compose myself as well. I reach into your bag next to me and pull out your collar which I knew would be there. You maneuver your neck and chin without being told to give me easy access to locking it in place. I step around you, pulling you close by the loops of it, kissing, then just resting our foreheads together. “What did you need, hun?” I ask breathy.

You groan at the question, you always hate answering things that delve into the specifics. Yes’s and No’s are so much easier when hormones are ramped up. “I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.” I respond with a small grin enjoying how it makes you squirm.

“Just to please you.” You whine.

And now I can’t help it. I tug your hair back in a tight grip, lifting, elongating your neck. I run my finger down the length of it slowly. You struggle a little bit at the stretch of your body, groaning at the sudden change. Your hands grip my shirt for balance. “You didn’t come here to scrub my toilet, Miss T. What pleases me is to hear you say what you WANT from me, what you NEED from me. Do you understand Miss T?”

“Yes” you say quickly. “Sorry, yes.”

I loosen my grip so that you are no longer stretching, but keep my hand in your hair and the other spreads around your throat. “Now, tell me what YOU wanted when you came here.”

“This.” I look puzzled so you explain. “I wanted you to touch me. I love your hands on me, even like this. I like the intensity…” I remain silent, absorbing what you say so you continue. You look down for what’s said next, quietly “Then….sex, orgasms.” You look up to at me nervous about your admission. “I wanted you inside me, on top of me.”

Your nerves dissipate when you see the wicked smile spreading across my face. You build my confidence which in turn only aides the moment. I kiss you, a deep, long kiss. Finally, I release the collar and step back from you. “I need to change.” I say while motioning to my outfit. It’s hard for me to leave the room right now, I touch your face one more time. “I’ll be back in a few minutes” I say. “Remove your clothing, fold it nicely.” I point to a corner on the coffee table so you know where I mean for you to put them. “Also, lay out your wrist and ankle restraints. Be on your knees, slightly spread when I get back, understand?”

“Yes.” You respond excitedly.

When I return, I’m wearing a black leather corset, with black leather pants, riding crop in hand as well as another bag, you know is full of unknown goodies. You are on your knees as directed, hands relaxed on your thighs, slightly spread, completely naked with the exception of your collar. We both spend a moment taking in each other’s view to both our pleasures.

After I’m finished taking you in, I walk over and set the bag down. I touch you, first your cheek and you nuzzle in. I slide my hand down under your chin and lift, you oblige and raise yourself as you know to do so. “Hands behind your head.”

You immediately follow your orders, opening up your body for inspection. “Close your eyes ” I tell you. I run my hands on you and you moan at my touch. Your breasts I envelop with my longer fingers, massaging them, and before I’m finished, tug and pinch the nipples, which makes you emit small sounds of pain. For the average girl, I would worry but you and I both know how much small pinches make everything else feel so much better.

I grab your wrist restraints and lock them in place and add a carabiner between them restricting your hand movement. But do not give you permission yet for them to leave the back of your head. Your ankle restraints are with me and I kneel in front of you. I firmly grab your collar with my left hand, tightening it with my grip but holding you steady in place. At the same time with my right I slide my fingers into the folds of your pussy. You gasp and open your eyes. I reaffirm, “Close your eyes.” You do, as I continue to slide my fingers through your wetness. “Good Girl.” I say. You breathe hard and nod while I touch you, moaning now and again.

“You said you wanted me to touch you.” 

“Hmmmhuh” You moan out.

“Like this?”

“Hmmhuh.” You mumble as I circle your clit.

“Answer.” I forcefully state tugging on your collar.

“Yes!” You push out hard.

I devilishly smile but you can’t see. “Bend over.” I state. You begin to move but slowly. You are confused about whether or not you can move your hands but my impatience implores me to move you myself. I pull your hands to the carpeted floor by your cuffs, you maneuver forward on your own to get to all fours. I take a second to appreciate my view, but I want you to present for me. I push you down by the back of your neck, “Head on the floor baby.” You comply but I hold you down with a grip at the neck with my left, “That’s my good girl.” I assess as I trail my right hand up your back. Sharply, I slap your ass cheeks a couple times a piece, “Open up, spread those legs baby.” And you do quickly, allowing me open access to both your beautiful southernly holes. “So beautiful…” I say allowed to myself but you smile pleased.

I return my hand to its menstruations of your pussy, watching every breath you hold, feeling every squirm you make, hearing every moan you make, enjoying how soft and wet you are, running my fingers along your slit, circling your clit then sliding to and pushing incrementally more fingers in your slick hole. I started quite slow, long, languid strokes, but as the minutes have gone on my speed has increased and so has your heart rate, moaning, breathing, and squirming. My hand is moving faster, fingers going deeper. You begin gritting your teeth. Finally, I hear a “Please?” 

I don’t need you to explain, I know what you’re asking. But what can I say, I’m evil, “Please what?” The moans you make, get to me. They make my own pussy wet. I have beautiful flashes of me fucking you, filling you to the brim, stretching you. That you are moaning because of me, my cock. But that will come later.

“Please, can I cum?”

“Hmmm… No.” I toy with you. 

“But..I .. Can’t” your words are spread out through your deep breathing.

“You can” I slow down my sexual torment of your pussy to make it easier on you, but make sure the strokes I give are deep and very firm, stimulating every nerve my fingers cross, curling them on the inside, wriggling them against your sensitive tissue.

“Oh, god!” you pant. 

“I’m good with that title” I joke. You don’t acknowledge, a little preoccupied. On my next stroke I drag my thumb against your slick making sure its lubricated. I press my thumb at your asshole. Working the opening with circles stretching the tender flesh. When I’m comfortable your loose enough I drive down, both the thumb in your ass and the fingers in your pussy. “Fuck!” you yell, not in a bad way.

“Yes, I believe I will.” I respond mostly for my own enjoyment knowing you are preoccupied. I work my thumb and fingers in and out of your beautiful holes. I squeeze the tissue between them, enjoying the sensation of my fingers almost touching through the thin layers of separation. I let a slow build happen increasing the speed with every thrust. Your head is buried in your arms, mentally lost in sensation. And as I increase speed, I know this time it is unfair to hold you back from release. I lean down to whisper to you, “You may release when you’re able to. Do you understand?”

You don’t say anything, but your head moves up and down with acknowledgement. Within about thirty seconds from that, your body spasms and a pool of moisture soaks my hand and runs freely down your legs. I stop my hand’s movement but don’t remove it, I enjoy feeling the clenching of your body. But I also want to keep a steady pressure on your body. When your breathing steadies a few seconds later I remove it and pull you into big spoon little spoon on the floor and hold you until your after shocks subside. I hold you tightly to my body.

“You did very well, baby.” I tell you and tug tighter. You smile in response, like I said something nonsensical, like what you did wasn’t much. “I mean it.” I say. “I can’t speak for the reasons behind your needs. I can guess because of my own when I switch, ‘to be wanted, needed, by someone; then also just the great feeling of sensation overload in general, perhaps. But what I need, when I wear this,” I point to my leather. “Is your trust, blind and unwavering trust…. Okay and amazing sensations.” I finish with a giggle and we’re both smiling.

You turn to look at me directly, “I trust you.” You say softly.

I look at you, “I know.”


End file.
